


A Shadow's Wish

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Half-Human, Hybrids, Made up Language, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reapers, Sea Monsters, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: The world had fallen into the hands of darkness. Humans had to adapt to change as dark forces fight to eliminate their reign. Myths become reality, everyday life becomes mixes of colors. Trixie is a human-siren half-breed. During this time hybrids/half-breeds were used on the field of battle once they've reached mental maturity. She seeks to be free and upon deaths' bed, a figure appeared to her."Are you Colette?"





	A Shadow's Wish

"No!!" A woman desperately tries to reclaim the little baby she had recently birthed. Flaring her fangs she was held firmly back by the two women who helped deliver the child. Tears streamed down their eyes as they assisted the soldier. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!"   
The soldier who held the child kept walking away as the tiny infant kept crying in their hold. Fury flared in the woman's eyes, "I said give her back to me!!!!" Pupils slanted as her ice blue eyes glowed dangerously. Automatically the soldier came to a halt as his body moved without his consent.   
"Release me!" She growls at the two holding her back.

Under the same trance, they released her. Using her will she shakily rose as the soldier handed her child back to her. Waveringly she exits the room after giving them all the command to sleep. Pupils revert back to a circle as she took a cloak from the closest. She opens a secret passageway before pulling her hood on. She held the infant tenaciously close to her chest from within the cloak. Hurrying inside she closed the entrance. She wouldn't let any mortal steal what joy she had left. Tears streamed down her eyes as she recollects, her mate was gone. There was nothing keeping her on land anymore. It was true that the world was in a serious crisis but there was no way she could have her treasure become an instrument for battle. Exiting through a cave she entered a vast forest. Before continuing another step she abruptly stopped. There was a snap of a twig.

Having no purpose of hiding the leader of the troop came forth with his men. Their weapons were at the ready. "Give up Anne. You won't escape alive. Hand over the infant."  
The precaution the men had was understandable. They didn't know exactly what type of monster or mythical creature she was. Straightening her posture she narrowed her eyes at them before closing her eyes. Assuming she had admitted defeat they lowered their weapons. The leader made one step closer to her which caused her cat-like eyes to flash open. All seized complete movement. Even train of thought was momentarily at a pause.

This trance would last merely for a few minutes. Bolting forward past the men she heads far away. Her pace never stopped until she lost her breath. Stopping for a bit she gasps for air a few times before pulling out the child in her arms. Though it was silent during the travel there was a look of concern in its eyes. "Oh, my dear little one. I'm fine I swear." She kissed the babe's forehead before shielding her close once again. Continuing onwards for perhaps an hour she soon smelt the change in the air. The ocean's breeze was close, but before she could take another step something loud echoed throughout the forest. In seconds she felt the sudden pain coming from her back, causing her to shriek and hunch forward, nearly kneeling in the process.

"You're skills are more impressive than I thought Anne." The voice caused Anne to cringe her face in disgust. "You!" Turning her face to see him she glared, "TRAITOR!!"   
"Heh. I'm not the traitor. I merely did the right thing."  
Ice blue eyes flared dangerously, "You killed Hayato! You killed your own blood!"  
"It was his fault for falling for a monster." He grins, "A beautiful monster." Jiro was no fool. He too had no clue to what she was but he knew she was powerful. "I really don't want to kill you, Anne. Just hand over my niece and I'll let you go."

Lies. Lies were plain to see. Concentrating really hard she sent a loud, high pitch sound wave into his head. It was a siren scream of distress. While he blocked his ears from the call she ran away. There was no time to easily slip into the water. Anne made it to a cliff but before reaching the edge another shot was made. This time however it strikes her heart. Falling to her side her vision twitched as the baby began to cry. It had sensed its mother's injury. Coming into view Jiro shook his head.  
"You did this to yourself Anne." Kneeling down he took the child from her. "She has his hair and eyes. But without a doubt in her other form, she'll look like you."

"C-C-o-l--e-t-te.."  
Jiro narrowed his eyes at the dying woman as she grabbed his ankle. "G-Give m-m-yy ba-b-by b-a-ck." He didn't expect it but Anne's face transformed as she suddenly chomped on his leg. Sharp fangs sunk into flew before being accompanied by other sharp teeth.   
"AAHHHH!!!!" He hissed in pain.  
Anne's ice blue eyes glowed as she established her cursed on him. He shot her in the head before kicking her off the cliff where her body tumbled into the sea's waters.

Examining his leg he growls, he was lucky she didn't take a chunk of flesh with her. The troop from before came to him.   
"Lieutenant Jiro! Are you alright?!" The commander of the troop took notice of his wound, "Oh my-"  
"I'm fine." Turning to face the men he showed them the weeping baby.  
"You've retrieved her but what about Anne?"  
"Dead."  
"But Sir--"

  
"If they want to know what type of monster she was, check the brat." Roughly he handed over the child to one of the soldiers, causing him to drop his gun. "Congratulations you've been promoted."  
The soldier who now held the baby was startled by this. "W-What?!"  
"You shall be the child's adoptive father."  
"But Sir I--"  
"Be sure to teach her well." He didn't care about the man's objections and the soldier must have sensed this because he sighed in acceptance.

He adjusted his hold on the babe and couldn't help but try soothing the crying thing. "What's her name?"  
"Hm." Jiro thought for a moment before grinning, "Beatrix. But feel free to change it to your liking." With that, he left.   
The soldier's commander pats his soldier, "Congrats soldier. I'll put you on leave so you can tend to this thing. Be sure to prepare it for the battlefield." The soldier nodded and with that, the troop started to leave under their commander's lead. The soldier holding the baby cooed gently to it. "Hush, there-there."

He followed the troops but still lagged behind. The child's cries seemed to become louder by the second. At last, he came to a complete stop. A friend in the line told him to catch up later. Taking a seat under a tree he rocks the babe in steady movements. "Calm down little please." The movement seemed to calm the child a bit but the crying still remained. There was no doubt what Jiro did traumatize the poor thing. He more than less felt bad for Anne. When Hayato was alive she was so kind and polite to them all but now... He sighs again before gazing up at the moon.   
  
 _"A midnight dream comes alive._  
 _A child is sleeping in the night."_  He sang.

 _"Come little one,  
_ _Don't be afraid, darkness is an illusion,  
_ _Dreams will keep the day."_ Her cries lessen as she continued to listen to him. Seeing it was having an effect on her he continued.

 _"As this lullaby soothes your soul,_  
 _Hush and sleep so you may grow."_ Her cries turned into sniffles and slight whimpers. Frowning at her he continued to hum the tune. The type of world she would have to grow in saddened him. He never wanted to join the troop to capture Anne. He didn't want to support this endless feud. How cruel could the world get? What was to come next for this young and precious little girl?


End file.
